


Little Red Lokison

by Lightless_Firefly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Magic Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightless_Firefly/pseuds/Lightless_Firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff isn't Stiles biological father.</p><p>On the eve of Stiles 18th birthday, he undergoes a major transformation that will lead to the discovery of who he really is.</p><p>Loki didn't know he had a son on Midgard; but it's clearly changed his views of the realm.  Now he's going to do anything and everything in his power to protect his child and teach him how to become the hero that he could never be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 18 Years

He had always known that James Stilinski wasn’t his real father.  His mother hadn’t met him until Stiles was three, and when they married, he had legally adopted Stiles.  His mother had never mentioned much about his birth father.  She had mentioned that he was tall, and dark haired.  Other than that, she hadn’t said a word; not even speaking his name.

After his best friend Scott had been turned into a werewolf, he hadn’t exactly had time to think about who his real father might be; at least not at first.

He had been called a ‘spark’ though.  Clearly he had some sort of talent for basic magic.  That was what Deaton seemed to suggest.  His mother hadn’t had any sort of magic though.  At least he was pretty sure about that.  He knew that his dad had absolutely no magic what so ever though; which brought him to thinking… Had he gotten it from his biological father?

Then something new would happen and his mind would leave his pondering in favor of keeping himself and his friends alive.

But now things had changed greatly.  In just a matter of hours he would be turning eighteen.  In just a few hours the clock would strike midnight on April 8th.  Next month he would be graduating from school and heading off to college after the summer.  He was terrified at the prospect of it all.

He looked up suddenly from where he was sitting at his computer as there was a knock at his window.  He lifted it up to allow Derek Hale into his bedroom.

Derek had returned at Christmas.  By that time, Stiles had broken up with Malia and with Stiles free; and nearly eighteen, Derek had come out with a confession.  The grumpy wolf was attracted to Stiles.  At first it had just been his scent, and then his personality.  They had been dating since New Year Eve when they had first kissed as the clock stuck midnight.  They hadn’t done anything more yet.  After what had happened to Derek, he was a firm believer in waiting until both parties had turned eighteen.

As Derek entered the room, he wrapped his arms around Stiles, kissing his lips softly.

“You almost ready?  You seem a bit distracted.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders and sighed.

“I’m just a bit worried about graduation and then leaving Beacon Hills.  Dad will be all alone.”

Derek frowned.  “Is it because your dad will be all alone, or because it’s a big change?”

Derek knew him so well.  Stiles slipped from his embrace and grabbed his hoodie as Derek moved to the bedroom door.  The pack had big plans tonight.  It was the eve of Stiles 18th birthday.  That meant big things.  Stiles would finally be seen as an adult.  And tonight, there was a chance that he and Derek would finally get to be together in the way that they had been waiting for since they had gotten together.

***  
Sinema had been rented out by Derek.  Now that Peter was dead, his money had transferred over to Derek, which meant that he had plenty of money to blow when he felt like it.

While no alcohol was available as it usually was; all of Stiles friends were filling up the club.

Stiles was already dancing with Kira, and Lydia was in a deep discussion with Danny about something or another.  Jackson was putting in his two cents from time to time with the fake British accent that he had picked up.  He mostly stuck close to Danny now that he was home.  Apparently he hadn’t made many friends while overseas.

Liam was with Mason and Hayden (who luckily wasn’t working that night), and they were dancing as a group; just being goofball freshman like they were.

Isaac was thankfully not wearing a scarf as he danced with Malia.  The two had gotten together after Isaac had returned.  Actually, Malia had left Stiles for Isaac; but their relationship had been falling apart before that.  He had let her go with his blessing.

The final member of their little group; Deputy Jordan Parish, had just arrived moments before them and was getting a drink for Lydia.  The two were dating.  Somehow a Banshee and a Hell Hound just fit.

Stiles smiled when Scott broke away from his girlfriend and come over to him; wrapping him in a tight hug.  Derek broke away to get them drinks as Scott led Stiles deeper into the club.

“So, any news?”

Scott was the only one that knew that Stiles had been looking into his parentage.  Stiles shook his head at the question.

“It’s like the guy doesn’t even exist.  She never named him on anything, and his name isn’t on my birth certificate.  I don’t think I’m supposed to find him.  Besides, he probably doesn’t even know about me.”

His father probably had a real family somewhere.  Stiles would just mess things up if he tried making an appearance.  Scott frowned and gave his best friend a hug.

“If it’s meant to be, then it’s meant to be.”

He nodded.

“What are you talking about?”  Derek’s werewolf hearing hadn’t been able to pick up the conversation over the loud music that filled the club, but he didn’t like the scent that was coming off of Stiles.  It was filled with sadness and fear.

“The usually.”  It wasn’t really a lie.  So Derek wouldn’t notice it as one.  But at least it would keep Derek from knowing Stiles real fears.

Derek nodded and handed over a glass bottle Coke before grabbing his boyfriend’s other hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

A couple of hours later, and the cake was brought out.  It was several tiers and had the image of a silhouetted boy in a red hoodie running with wolves, with the top tier representing a full moon.  Stiles loved it.

***

Five minutes before midnight, Stiles slipped into his bedroom with Derek close behind him.  He pushed the werewolf hard against his door and brought their lips together as his hands worked at Derek’s leather jacket.  Derek couldn’t help but chuckle into the kiss at Stiles frantic behavior.

“You’re not eighteen yet.”

Stiles groaned.

“I doubt a few minutes will really matter.”

Derek pushed Stiles backwards until the teen’s legs hit the edge of his bed, causing him to fall backwards.

“They matter to me.”

Stiles took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  He understood why Derek was holding back even though he was practically eighteen now.  Kate had done a number on him.

Derek removed his jacket and slung it over the back of Stiles’ computer chair before removing his boots and socks.  He removed Stiles sneakers and socks and set them aside before slipping into the bed with him and pulling his boyfriend tight against his side.

His nose went into the crook of Stiles’ neck, taking in his scent.  One minute to midnight, his scent started to change.  It caused Derek’s nose to scrunch up.

“Are you okay?  Your scent is changing.”

Stiles huffed.  “That’s just the scent of my never ending sexual frustration as your boyfriend.”

Derek frowned and sat up.  “This isn’t a joke Stiles.”

Stiles sat up as well and frowned.  “Neither is having blue balls.”

Derek’s eyes grew wide…because at the mention of ‘blue balls’, his boyfriend’s skin was turning blue.

“Stiles…You’re turning blue.”

“Yea, my balls.  I know.”

Derek was out of bed in an instant.

“I’m not joking.  Your skin is turning blue.  Look at your hands.”

Stiles looked down at his hands before standing up on his bed, eyes wide as he watched the blue spread.

“What the fuck!  What the fuck Derek!?”  He started to try and wipe the blue away, but it had no effect.  By the time the first bell toll of midnight sounded; he was fully blue.  By the time the last bell rang, his body was filled with pain and a wave of energy erupted from his body, passing just above Derek’s head and cutting through the walls of his bedroom and blowing out the window.

***  
In Asgard, Loki’s eyes snapped open from sleep.  He sat up quickly and tilted his head to the side.  Thor woke up at the sudden movement in his bed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Loki, what troubles you?”

Loki turned his head to look at his former brother, and current lover.  A lot had happened since the Dark Elves had tried to destroy the universe, and even since Ultron had tried taking over Earth.  Loki had been playing Odin to allow his father time to recover from his mother’s death.  His mind was recovering from his insanity thanks to patience and love from Thor.  Seeing his brother’s sorry at what he thought was his death had changed things greatly in his mind.

“I can feel magic.  Powerful magic, connected to my blood.”

He turned his head to look at his lover; a man that he could never see as his brother again but as something much more.  He was starting to be very grateful that he and Thor were not actual related.

“I have a child who had just reached eighteen.  On Midgard.”

Thor was out of bed at once, walking over to his wardrobe so that he could begin getting dressed.

“We’ll leave at once.”


	2. Son

Stiles skin was an angry purple that came from scrubbing Smurf blue skin too hard in water that was too hot.  He had been unconscious for about fifteen minutes after the sudden wave of pain and power, and upon waking up to see that his skin was still blue, he had run to the shower to see if it was just some sort of dye.  He was hoping it was some sort of dye.

Clearly it wasn’t.

His tears mingled with the shower water, and the more he scrubbed, the harder it became to breathe.  It was when the scent of a comping panic attack reached him that Derek broke down the bathroom door, shut off the hot water, and pulled a soaking wet and naked Stiles into his arms.

Blue fingers tugged at Derek’s shirt as he gasped in deep breaths of Derek’s scent, his body shaking.  Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ wet hair and ran his hand along his back for a moment before reaching up to grab a towel and wrapping it around his boyfriend’s shaking body.

“I’m right here, Stiles.  I’m not going anywhere.  I’m right here.  Focus on me.  Focus on my breathing.  Try and match it.”

He flattened Stiles’ hand on his chest so he could fell the way that he breathed.

Stiles struggled for a few moments to match it, but soon began calming down.  His eyes closed tightly, trying to shut out the blinding blue of his skin.

“What’s happening to me?  I’ve turned into a fucking Smurf.”

Derek continued running his fingers through Stiles hair, knowing that it always seemed to calm the younger man.

“There are…some supernatural species that don’t…show themselves until they reach eighteen.  For werewolves, windego, and most other species; it’s a matter of puberty.  For others, it’s an age thing.  Eighteen is the age of adulthood, and with adulthood comes that power.  But wouldn’t your mom have told you about something like this?”

Stiles shook his head, eyes still closed.

“Not my mom.  I mean, she was human.  So is dad.  But he’s not my biological father.”

This was news to Derek.  Stiles had never told him that the sheriff wasn’t his father.  Shouldn’t he have been able to tell that through their scents?  Maybe their scents had just mingled so closely over the years that it prevented Derek from being able to tell the truth from it.

“She never gave me his name, or any information about him.  But if…if I’m anything; then it comes from him, not from her.”

His fingers dig into Derek’s shirt again and he buries his face in Derek’s chest, just as Derek wraps his arms around him more firmly and lifts him from the bathroom floor.

Derek is gentle as he sets a still damp Stiles on the bed and begins dressing him in loose clothes.  He slips into bed with Stiles once more and holds him close, trying his best to fight his boyfriend’s fear away.

***  
Loki is inpatient, and it’s not helping matters any.  Heimdall is close to snapping at the half Jotun, but he can understand Loki’s rush.  The man hadn’t expected that he was a father, and if a child had just come of age on Midgard then it was incredibly important that he was found before he could hurt himself, others, or for some government group to get their hands on the child.

He had been able to discern that it was a male child that Loki had sired; but the location was working hard to hide itself from Heimdall’s vision.  He shifted his vision slightly and a small smirk came to his lips.  It would figure that the son of Loki would live directly on top of a convergence of power.

“I have found the boy.  He is scared, and his beloved is comforting him.  You must be gentle in how you approach this.  Startling the boy now when his powers are so new could be devastating.”

Loki nodded, and Thor moved to stand by his lover.

“Heimdall, open the Bifrost.”

***  
Stiles eyes snapped open at the horrible sound and light coming in through the taped up window.  Apparently, Derek had cleaned up the glass and taped plastic over the window while he was in the shower.  Stiles pulled back the tape enough so that he and Derek could both look out to see what was happening in the back yard.

Rainbow lights flashed from the sky before marking scorched themselves into the Earth, depositing two large figures in its center.

The slender of the two looked up towards the window, seeing the two of them and then running towards the back door while the other yelled at him to wait.

***

“I will not wait.  I wish to see my child.  He needs his father!”

Thor’s arms had wrapped tightly around his arms and waist, keeping him restrained as he fought against his lover’s brute strength.

“Have you forgotten what you have done to this realm?  Your face was shown everywhere.  He will know who you are and he will be frightened.  We must do this carefully.  We can not simply blunder in as if we were fighting bilgsnipes.  We must think this through.  You can not let your emotions rule you this time.”

Loki let out a frustrated shout.  Leave it to a moment like this for his lover and former brother to be the level headed one.

A loud growling coming from the door way alerted them that not all was well.  The door swung open to reveal a large black wolf standing in front of a child with blue skin who looked terrified.  The wolf’s stance widened and his ears pinned back.

Thor let out a boisterous laugh.

“Look Loki, he has a wolf guarding him.  How delightful.”

Derek’s growls stopped for just a moment at the large one’s words before starting up again.

Stiles moved slightly closer, reaching out to rest a hand on Derek’s haunches.

Thor’s released Loki from his hold, and the half Jotun entered the light of the house.  His tanned skin melted away, revealing skin just as blue as the young man who was his son.

Stiles’ eyes watched the man become blue, and he took a quick step backwards as his eyes grew wide.  The man was blue.  He had just turned blue in front of him.

Loki looked back towards Thor for permission, and the Asgardian prince nodded.  Loki took another step forward, ignoring the snarling wolf.

“Child, I am your father.”


	3. Never Be The Same

Derek looked between Stiles and the being named Loki.  His eyes moved to the man standing in the background and continued moving back and forth between the three until things seemed to click into place in his mind.

He had been in New York when things had gone to shit.  It was one of the reasons that he had left New York.

It was the hammer that the blond was carrying that made him realize just who was in his boyfriend’s home.

He snarled angrily and quickly shifted back into his human form, pushing Stiles backwards and standing in front of him; not caring about his nudity.

“Stiles’ head upstairs and shut the door.  Call the others.”

Stiles’ eyes grew wide at his boyfriend’s outburst, and the slightest bit of pink tinged his cheeks because Derek was naked in front of two strangers; one of whom was his biological father.

“What?  I don’t understand.  Derek, what the hell?”

“He’s Loki, Stiles.  And the other one is Thor.  New York, Stiles.  Think.”

Stiles’ eyes grew wide when he realized just what Derek was trying to tell him.  He had remembered it being on the news.  It had been on the news for weeks after.  Aliens were real, and the god known as Loki had brought them into the heart of New York in an attempt to take over Earth.  He took a step back; but he was torn inside.  The man was saying that he was his father.  The man had the same blue skin.  His mind was moving in circles while hell seemed to break loose around him; but he didn’t notice it.

Loki snarled at Derek and pulled a knife from a small holster at his hip.  The wolf had ruined things.  Surely his child would never give him a chance now.  It wouldn’t matter that he had changed.  Derek, meanwhile; took his beta form and lashed out with claws, but they did nothing against the leather armor that Loki wore.

Thor watched the proceedings for just a moment before stepping in and pushing his lover and his nephew’s companions away from one another before letting out an order in his booming voice.

“Enough!  The boy is in a panic.”

It was Thor that reached forward and touched Stiles.

It was at the touch that Stiles realized that he hadn’t been breathing.  He took in a deep breath before looking up with the wetness of unshed tears in his eyes.

“It is okay, child.  Loki is not the same as he was.”

Stiles was still clearly terrified and Derek let out a whine at his boyfriend’s scent.  He didn’t like the fear and sorrow that was coming off of him in waves.  He made his way to Stiles’ side and pulled him into his arms.

“Deep breaths, Stiles.  Come on, sweetheart.  You need to calm down.”

“The filthy mongrel is right.  You must calm yourself, lest your magic do more damage than it already has upstairs.”  It was Loki that spoke now and carefully moved closer.  “Thor and I are here to help you.  When a Midgardian has a child with an Asgardian…or a Jotun…the child remains mostly human until they reach eighteen; as you have tonight.  At that time, their true heritage unlocks.  You must keep calm, my son.  You do not seem like the type who would want to hurt someone.  None of us want that for you.  I don’t want that for you.”

Loki looked down.  He was broken that his child was so fearful of him.

“I understand your fear.  What I did is unforgivable and I often punish myself for what I did.  So many innocent lives are on my hands.  They’re dripping with blood.  I cannot change what I have done; but I can help you learn what you have become and how to control it so that you do not have blood dripping from yours.  Please, accept our help and once you are trained…if it’s still something that you want…I will leave and you will never have to see me again.”

Derek grumbled beneath his breath for a moment.  “As much as I hate the idea of him being anywhere near you, he has a point, Stiles.  You nearly took my head off with that blast when your powers came in.  And maybe he can teach you to make your skin look normal again.”

Loki looked furious at the last bit of Derek’s comment.

“And what is wrong with his skin?  Is the color not beautiful enough for you?  Do you find him hideous now that he is no longer human?”

Derek was actually slightly shocked at Loki’s anger here.  “No.  I love Stiles no matter what species he is and no matter what color his skin is.  But this is Earth, and not everyone will feel the way that I do.  There is a witch hunt going on for anyone with powers.  With blue skin, he’ll stick out like a sore thumb.  He’ll be snatched up in an instant and brought…only God knows where.”

Loki hummed for a moment, hiding his approval at the wolf’s comment.

“Very well.  I’ll teach him to cast the illusion to make his skin look natural first.”

***  
The group had left the Stilinski household.  It was lucky that it was night; as it hid Stiles’ blue skin from view.  Not that many people were out at this hour.  They left the suburbs behind and entered into the former heart of the town where Derek owned the tallest building in Beacon County.

The former apartment building loomed like a terrible shadow over the town.  Not many people liked to come out here.  Bad things had happened in this are decades ago.  It was probably why Derek had purchased the place, knowing that he wouldn’t have to worry so much about visitors.

The four went up in the old elevator until reaching the top floor and entering Derek’s loft.  Derek didn’t spend much time here anymore.  His old family home had finally finished being rebuilt and he was in the process of painting and furnishing it.  Which meant that this would be the perfect place for what they needed.

“The two of you can stay here while you’re in town.”

“We don’t intend to be here very long.  I can teach my son magic better in Asgard where he will have access to the libraries.”

Derek rounded on Loki.

“You’re not taking Stiles anywhere.  This is his home.”

Stiles rested a hand on Derek’s shoulder.  “I wouldn’t agree to go unless I could bring you with me.”

Derek turned his head slightly so that he could see his boyfriend who had once more turned to look at Loki.

“I’ll think about it.  But like Derek said.  This is my home.”

Stiles walked towards the large wall of windows and opened the single door that led out onto the small balcony.  He rested his arms on the small wall that separated the balcony from a long and deadly drop.  In the dark, he could almost imagine that everything was normal.  He could almost imagine that he and Derek were here alone.

But once the lights were turned on inside, they reflected against his blue skin and brought the truth back to him.

Stiles’ life would never be the same again.  


**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of ideas lately for fanfictions, so that means I've added two in as many days. Hope people like this one.


End file.
